Leah's Amazing Adventure
by 2GrayBoys
Summary: My name is Leah, this is my story of how my normal life turned into one of the greatest adventures of my life! Rated T to be safe. Eventually Sideswipe/OC
1. Chapter 1

*I wish I owned Transformers, but I don't. This is my first Transformers fanfic, so please be nice! Eventually Sideswipe/OC

**Leah's Amazing Adventure**

Hi, my name is Leah. I am 17 years old A student at Tranquility High School in Tranquility, Nevada. This is my story of my once normal life that turned into an amazing adventure.

Looking through my room I looked for my favorite sweatshirt. Finally finding my gray and red Ohio State sweatshirt I finished packing my bags for the weekend annual camping trip for the 4th of July holiday weekend. I was so excited; I was looking forward to spending time in the outdoors away from school. I loved our camping trips, I loved spending time with my parents Ken and Tela and my brothers Andrew and Joey. We are a very tight knit family and did a lot of family activities. This year we were going to go to camp that had a lake and beautiful scenery. We were going to roast marshmallows, make s'mores, and roast hot dogs on an open campfire. I was definitely excited and looking forward to leaving the next day!

Before my alarm clock could even go off, I got up and shut it off. It was 7am and I was looking forward to leaving at 9am on our trip. We decided that we should probably leave early because we wanted to get settled in before the fireworks began that night at the campground.

Bouncing down the stairs, I noticed my mom in the kitchen packing up various snack foods, water, and the cooler for our trip. I went in the kitchen and gave my mom a hug and told her good morning. "Good morning Leah, you are up and about early!" I looked at her and said, "Yep, I can't wait until we leave I am so excited about the trip!" As mom and I were in the kitchen dad, Andrew and Joey came in from outside and asked if we had anything else besides the food that needed packed. I told them no, and then dad announced that we were ready to go!

On the way there we were talking about various things we were going to do. The dad, the boys and I wanted to fish, and mom wanted to stay behind and read a few books that she was taking along. We talked about funny things, we joked with each other, and made a few rest stops on the way there. Finally after an hour and a half drive we were finally at the camping site. We all pitched in and unloaded our gear, and set up our tents and were done within a half hour. I told mom and dad that I wanted to stretch my legs before the fireworks and the cookout and they had no problem with it.

I headed off in no particular direction, just walking and smelling the fresh summer air was enough to clear my head. I decided to follow a path in the forest that led up to a waterfall.

As I was walking up I tripped over what I thought was a rock. As I turned and looked at it I noticed that it had strange symbols on it. I bent down and picked it up and when I did I felt a jolt of electricity and warmth spread all over my body. I decided that I should hold onto whatever it was and not tell anyone what happened, I really didn't want them to think that I was crazy! Maybe I would ask my uncle about it when I got back, after all he was a Major in the military and he knew how to keep things classified.

Figuring that I have been away from the family long enough, I decided to head back down. The sun was just starting to go down and the path back to our camp site was lined with other campfires. I loved the smell of campfires, I don't know what it was about them but I always loved the smell.

Coming up to our campsite my dad looked at me and said, "Leah, did you have a nice walk?" "Yeah dad I did, I walked all the way up to the waterfall and just admired the beautiful scenery awhile. We should all walk up there before we leave." Dad quickly agreed and offered me a branch with a hot dog attached to it. We were cooking out when dusk finally settled and fireworks began. The rest of the night went quickly; we made s'mores and then headed off to bed.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day. I didn't know why, but I felt different. I felt like I had more energy and was extremely well rested. I felt peaceful, and excited to see what the day had in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story. I hope that I continue to keep you interested!

Chapter 2: Say What?

1 month later

Ever since I came in contact with that weird piece of metal I've felt more alive. I have tried leaving it behind, but when I try I feel like a part of me is missing….

1 month later

Bright sunny skies, singing birds and a warm breeze greeted me as I woke up on Saturday morning. This was my last official weekend before school started. Stretching I got out of bed, and got ready for the day.

I decided to go over and see my uncle Will. I haven't seen him since he came back from his mission in the Middle East. My uncle is a Major in the United States Army. He doesn't talk a lot about his missions because they are all pretty much classified. I decided that I should go talk to him and find out if he knew about the piece of metal that I found. So getting up the courage I picked up my keys and left for the Lennox farm.

As soon as I pulled up and parked at the Lennox's I got out and greeted Will out in the driveway. Will looked at me and asked me how I was. I told him everything about the camping trip and my trek up to the waterfall and what I found and how I felt after I came in contact with it. He looked at me and said, "Leah, do you have that piece of metal with you and may I see it?" I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He quickly looked at it, gave it back to me and told me to put it in my pocket.

Will quickly got his cell phone out of his pocket and made a phone call. After he got off of his phone he told me to follow him to the back yard. He then walked up to his GMC Topkick and said, "Ironhide, I want you to meet my niece Leah." The next thing I saw amazed me. The black truck started unfolding and shifting into a giant robot. Will looked at me expecting me to faint, but I stood there amazed not at all shocked like I should have been.

Will explained to Ironhide what happened on my camping trip and how different I felt after coming in contact with the piece of metal. He asked me to let him look at it and explained to me what I had in my possession, a piece of the all spark. He told me to keep it with me until I spoke with Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

After a short silence, Ironhide told us that he had just spoke to Optimus Prime and he and their medical officer Ratchet were on their way. While we were waiting Ironhide told me about their planet and the war with the Decepticons. He told me that the decepticons would stop at nothing to get the piece of the all spark. This really frightened me; I did not want to get caught by the decepticons!

After talking for about 10 minutes, a red and blue flamed semi along with a green and yellow hummer pulled into the back and transformed much like Ironhide had. The red and blue flamed semi was introduced to me by my uncle as Optimus Prime leader of the autobots. Will then introduced me to Ratchet, their autobot medic.

Optimus Prime kneeled in front of me and asked me if he could see the piece of the all spark. While I gave it to him, Ratchet asked if he could scan me. "Sure, as long as you can tell me what is happening to me?" Optimus told me the story about the cube and the history between the autobots and decepticons. He also told me that since I have a piece of the all spark in my possession I would be more of a target. He suggested that I stay with Will until I was assigned an autobot to be my guardian.

Ratchet finished his scans and was amazed at his discovery. He looked at my uncle Will, Optimus and Ironhide and said, "There is definitely all spark energy flowing within her veins. She has absorbed all of the power from the shard and it is now a part of her, she is the living all spark."

I looked at all of them shocked and surprised and said, "Say what?" and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been busy with work. I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hope that you enjoy!

*Sadly, I do not own Transformers

Chapter 3-Oh boy!

"Leah can you hear me? C'mon Leah wake up for me." My uncle's voice was the first thing that I heard while I slowly and groggily opened my eyes. "Hey uncle Will, I'm sorry I passed out." Will smiled, laughed and said, "Not to worry, I probably would have done the same thing."

Will moved out of the way, and Ratchet kneeled beside me and asked, "How do you feel? Are you dizzy or light headed?" Looking up into Ratchets blue optics I replied, "Ratchet I feel fine, just a little hungry. No, I'm not dizzy or light headed. Can I sit up now?" With a weary sigh and relieved look on his face Ratchet nodded and gingerly helped me stand up.

We were all standing when Optimus looked at me and said, "Leah we will need to keep an optic on you. You will have a guardian assigned to you when we get back to our base. With the final word from the autobot commander the autobots transformed. Will and I got into Ironhide and rode towards the base.

When we got to the base, Ratchet immediately took me straight into his med bay and started running tests and multiple scans on me. While Ratchet was doing his tests Optimus, Ironhide, and Will were discussing who my guardian would be. Optimus finally made his decision and said, "I think that Sideswipe would be a suitable guardian for Leah. He needs someone to keep an optic on so that he doesn't miss Sunstreaker so much." Optimus told them that Ratchet seemed to think that this was a good idea as well. Ironhide looked at Will and Optimus and said, "If that slag head hurts her in any way he will answer to my cannons." Optimus and Will couldn't help but chuckle and reassure the anxious and worried mech that everything would be okay.

As they were talking Optimus got a private comm. From Ratchet

*Ratchet to Optimus*

-Go ahead Ratchet

-My tests and scans indicate that Leah is in perfect health and is not showing any ill effects from being host to the all spark. She could have some residual effects from power surges from being one with the all spark, but we won't know until it happens. I need to keep an optic on her today, but she should be able to go home tomorrow.

-Ratchet, understood. I will let Ironhide and Will know. Will wants to see Leah when you are sure she is ready for company. I'm going to go talk to Sideswipe about his new charge.

-Let Major Lennox and Ironhide know that they can stop by and see Leah when she wakes up. She is currently in a deep recharge cycle and needs her rest. Good luck with Sideswipe, if you need any help I'll be sure to throw in a few of my wrenches. *Ratchet out*

Optimus told Ironhide and Will what Ratchet had said, and they were totally fine with that he also told them that he was going to find Sideswipe and let him know that he will be assigned guardian duty. Ironhide looked at Optimus and said, "If you need help I'm only a comm. away."

While walking down the hallway of the base Optimus was wondering to himself how he was going to break the news to Sideswipe. Walking into the hanger Optimus looked over to see Sideswipe lounging lazily watching tv. "Sideswipe, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sideswipe turned off the tv, and looked expectantly over to his leader and said, "Sure boss, what's up?" "I need to assign you to guardian duties for a girl named Leah. She is the human all spark, and will need to be guarded carefully; you are the best mech for the job." Sideswipe looked at him and said, "I don't really want to be a guardian, I don't want to mess up my paint job and having a human to drive around is totally not my style." Optimus glared at Sideswipe and said, "You will be Leah's guardian whether you like it or not. There is no compromise and you will do what you are told." Venting air through his intake valves, Sideswipe looked at Optimus and said, "I many not like being her guardian, but because you are my leader and I respect you I will be her guardian." Optimus looked at Sideswipe and said, "Thank you" and walked away.

After Optimus walked away Sideswipe walked to outside, looked up in the clouds and said, "Sunstreaker wherever you are get here soon." He then transformed and sped away out into the desert to release the pent up emotions that he held inside.

The Next Day

Finally waking up in the med bay, I looked around and noticed that everything was size appropriate for the autobots. The funny thing was, I was in a human size bed right smack dab in the middle of the room on one of the examination tables. Sensing my shift in vital signs Ratchet walked over and asked me, "Leah how are you doing?" I looked at him and smiled and said, "I feel great, totally rested and ready for the day!" He didn't voice it, but I knew that he was concerned for how I was feeling and was worried about the effects of the all spark. Laying a hand on his giant hand I said, "Don't worry big guy, I will let you know the moment that I feel different or if I am in any pain. I don't want to get on your bad side." I looked at Ratchet and asked, "Hey where is everyone?" Ratchet replied, "They are waiting for you outside of the med bay in the waiting area, are you ready to see them?" I looked at him, said yes and watched as Ratchet ushered everyone in. I saw my uncle Will, Optimus, Ironhide, and another mech that I didn't know. This mech was silver and he had a smirk on his face.

Optimus looked at me and said, "Leah I'm glad that you are finally awake. I want to introduce you to your new guardian Sideswipe. Sideswipe will be taking you wherever you need to go and staying with you to make sure that you stay safe. Sideswipe this is Leah, she is the human all spark. She will need to be guarded well." Ironhide piped up and said, "And if you don't you will have to answer to my cannons!" Sideswipe looked at me and said, "Squishy, if you scratch my paint, get mud on my interiors, or do anything to damage my looks I will not be happy." I looked at him and said, "First off, my name isn't squishy it's Leah. Second, thank you for being my guardian." Sideswipe looked at me and said,"I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this because I have to." Rolling my eyes I looked over at Optimus and said, "Is he really that full of himself that he thinks of himself before others? I mean come on, how vain you can you be?" Sideswipe looked at me with a sneer, and walked out of the medbay. Over his shoulder I could hear him say, "Squishy it's on."

Watching the interaction Will, Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other and mouthed, "Oh boy, it's going to be a long day".


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Transformers.

Chapter 4-Turning Point

Meanwhile back at home…….

Andrew and Joey walked up to their parents and asked, "Where's Leah, we wanted to see if she wanted to go out to the stores?" Mom looked at them and dad walked over towards them and said, "I just got off of the phone with Will. He said that Leah was injured while helping him with a project out at his farm. He said that she has some minor injuries and a possible concussion and that they wanted to keep her overnight just in case."

Mom looked worriedly over to Ken and asked, "Can we go see her?" Dad looked at mom, Andrew and Joey and said, "Will said that we could go see her, but we would have to stay with him. Why don't we all get ready and head over, Will is expecting us in the next half hour."

As they were pulling up to the gate at the base they noticed that Will was standing beside a black GMC Topkick waiting for them. The guard motioned them through the gate and they stopped right next to Will. Dad looked at will and said, "Hey Will, do you want us to follow you?" Will looked at him with a smile and said, "No, I'm going to ask that your vehicle stay here and I will drive you to the medbay." Tela looked at Will and said, "Will how is Leah? Is she okay?" Will replied, "Yes, she is a little sore and bruised but in good spirits. She has been laughing and carrying on with some of the soldiers here. I think she is growing on everyone here, well except for one soldier who is a little full of himself. He takes awhile to warm up to everyone so it's nothing to worry about." Joey and Andrew looked at Will and said, "We really like your truck uncle Will. It's really cool!" Will smirked and smiled and said, "Thanks guys he's a good truck, and very reliable." Quickly changing the subject Will looked at everyone nervously and said, "Are you ready to see Leah?"

When they arrived at the medbay, Will looked at everyone and said, "We can't stay to long, Dr. Ratchet will want Leah to rest. If you will follow me this way, we will head to her room."

As they followed Will to the medbay they all were amazed by the size of the doors and the building that they were entering. As they rounded the corner, a tall, blue eyed, grey haired man in a doctors coat came up to Will and said, "Major Lennox, I presume that this is Leah's family?" Will nodded and said, "Yes, this is my sister Tela her husband Ken, and their sons Andrew and Joey. Guys, I want you to meet Dr. Ratchet. He is one of the best doctors on the base and he has been keeping an eye on Leah." Dr Ratchet looked at them and said, "If you would please follow me I would be more than happy to show you where Leah is. Please restrain from touching anything as I have to keep my work area clear. Leah had a fainting episode earlier, and she fell so she has some bruises and scrapes on her body and a possible concussion. She will be sore, but over time she will heal."

Leah's POV

I heard Ratchet talking with Will and my family. I was so looking forward to seeing them! I couldn't wait to talk to everyone, although I know I couldn't tell them exactly what had happened to me. I was recuperating nicely according to Ratchet and should be able to go home on Sunday then start school for the year on Monday.

I finally noticed my family coming towards me, smiles and concern showing on their faces. I smiled and nodded at Ratchet and Will; Ratchet grunting in acknowledgement as he turned and left the room. "Hey guys" I said sheepishly. Mom looked with concern at me and asked, "Leah what happened?" I looked over to Will, he smiled and nodded and I started in with the story that I knew that they needed to hear not the one I really wanted to tell them. "I was helping Will out on his farm, and next thing I remember is blacking out. When I woke up I was here. Mom, Uncle Will is not at fault for anything. He was the one who brought me here and asked Dr. Ratchet to help." My family looked at me and then looked at Will and said, "Thank you for looking out for Leah, we really appreciate it." Will smiled at them and said, "That's what families are for, we help and look out for each other."

As we were talking a knock came at the door, I looked over and saw Optimus in his holoform. He appeared to be in his mid 30's. His holoform was 6'9" and muscular. His hair was black with red tips. He smiled at me and said, "Leah it's good to see you smile." He looked at my parents and brothers and said, "My name is Optimus, I'm leader of a special operations group here at the base. I just wanted to meet you and tell you that you have a wonderful daughter. She is very nice, and has brought a smile to all of the men here on the base. She is welcome to come anytime she wants to visit." My dad made his way over to Optimus, and shook his hand. Smiling my dad introduced himself, "My name is Ken, this is my wife Tela, and my sons Andrew and Joey." My mom, Andrew and Joey each took turns shaking hands. After the introductions, Optimus went over and told me that if I needed anything to let him know. He excused himself from my room saying that he had some things to tend to and walked out the door.

Soon after Optimus left, Sides came in. His holoform was a 6'5", tall and muscular, blond hair with silver spikey hair. He smirked and at me and said, "I thought I would introduce myself, I go by the name Sides. Snickering Sides said, "I hear you are Leah's family? Now I know where she got her looks from, I guess what they say is true the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." I broke into tears, and my family was utterly flabbergasted. Before he could say anymore Will stepped up to Sides with a menacing look and said, "You better stop while you are ahead Sides." Another voice from behind said, "I second that motion." Sure enough I knew it was Ironhide. He looked at Sides sternly and he said, "You _will _apologize to Leah and her family." He looked at me grudgingly and said to me and my family, "I'm Sorry." I looked at him and said, "Sides, I don't know what has gotten into that thick skull of yours, but you need to stop thinking about yourself all the time. It isn't just about you. I know something's wrong and the reason you are so mean is because something is wrong. People just don't lash out because they are mean; they have to have something bothering them that they don't want others to see. Do you have something that you don't want others to see Sides? I know you don't like me but I'm here if you want to talk." I looked around the room with tears in my eyes at my family, Will, Ironhide and finally Sides. Ironhide looked at me with kindness in his eyes, turned to Sides said, "C'mon, we have an appointment with Optimus."

*Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet. Reviews are welcome, please no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Just checked, and I still don't own Transformers.

Chapter 5-Heart to Spark

Sunday Morning

I woke up Sunday morning noticing that my family wasn't around. I felt so hurt by Sides comments. He had no right to say what he did, but I knew that there was something that was bothering him. Nobody, human and mech included lashed out like he did yesterday unless something was bothering them. I was determined to crack his hard, selfish exterior and find out what exactly was going on with him. As I was pondering what I was going to do, Ratchet walked up to me and gave me a kind smile.

"Good morning Leah, did you recharge well?"

I looked up at him and replied, "Yes Ratchet I did. I still am hurt by what Sides said. I especially feel bad for my family. They didn't need to hear that, it was totally uncalled for and what he said hurt us all."

Ratchet put a finger under my chin and tilted my head back so that I could look into his blue optics and said, "You are right, it was totally uncalled for. Optimus spoke with him about his actions yesterday and he was dealt with accordingly. I also threatened him and told him that if he ever said anything like that to you again I would bring out my wrenches and put him in stasis lock for a month."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for sticking up for us Ratchet. Do you think that I can go find Sides so that I can talk to him?"

"I would rather you rested so that I can keep an optic on you, but I think that you both need to talk to each other and clear the air."

Extending his hand to me, I climbed on and he lowered me to the floor. I thanked Ratchet and promised to find him if I needed anything.

Walking out of the medbay I noticed Ironhide polishing his cannons.

I walked up to him and said, "Hey Ironhide, have you seen Sides? I need to talk to him about what he said yesterday. "

Ironhides optics dimmed as he activated his holoform. He looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Leah I feel so bad about what he said. He had no right, I would be more than happy to help you keep him in line if he ever said anything like that to you or your family again."

"Thanks Ironhide, that means a lot to me and my family. I would really like to find out what is bothering him and help him if I could. But you know what they say; you can't help those who can't help themselves."

"Very true Leah and I hope you can help him. I don't know if you know a lot about Sides, but he is a twin. His brother's name is Sunstreaker. He has a bond with his twin and he hasn't heard from his twin in quite some time. He knows his twin is alive and out there somewhere but I think Sides misses him. I know he would never admit it to anyone, but maybe you can reach him and help him. I think I saw him over by the hanger recharging earlier."

I nodded and said, "I'm going to try my best. I'm going to go find him and talk to him. Thanks for your advice Ironhide." I gave him a hug and walked away towards the hanger.

Sure enough, Sides was there in the hanger in his vehicle form. "Sides, are you awake? I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Grumbling about being awakened, Sides activated his holoform and said, "What do you want Leah?"

"I just want to let you know that my family and I forgive you about what you said yesterday. I don't know why you lashed out like that, other than I knew something was bothering you. Care to talk about it?"

Sides hung his head and said, "Why are you forgiving me like that? I wanted to hurt you just like I am hurting now. I want others to feel the same pain that I feel."

"Sides, I know that you have a brother. Ironhide told me about him and that you feel a connection to him. I don't know what to say other than I will always be here if you need to talk. You can always talk to me day or night about anything. I don't want to replace your brother in anyway, but I do want to help fill the void by being your friend."

I stood there silently waiting for his reply. I knew that whatever happened in the next few minutes would define our relationship. I saw him silently looking at me, and after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Leah, I don't know what to say. I don't understand why you want to be my friend after I hurt you like I did last night. I'm sorry for acting like a total aft. I haven't seen my brother in ten of your earth years and although I know he is out there I miss him terribly. I feel like my spark is ripped in half. Not knowing if he is okay tears me apart."

Hearing the anguish in his voice, and seeing his defeated look in his eyes I extended my arms out to him. He saw this and walked towards me and embraced me into a hug. He silently sobbed his whole body shook with all of the pent up emotions that he had stored for who knows how long.

While embraced in the hug I said, "Sides, I can't replace your brother but I can be your friend. I am more than willing to be there for you if you ever need to talk. I don't like to see others hurting, and I try to help if I can. Let me help you."

Sides pulled out of the hug and said, "Leah I want you to help me. You don't know how much better I feel after talking to you. I know I can talk to Optimus or any other autobot but I don't want them to think that I am weak. You see me as I am, and I feel like you can see right into my spark."

I looked at Sides smiling and replied, "Why don't we go see Optimus and let him know we patched things up? I also need to check in with Ratchet. I don't want him having a spark attack if I don't check in with him."

Sides laughed and said, "Yeah, regardless if you are the all spark or not you do not want to face the wrath of the Hatchet."

Deactivating his holoform, Sides transformed. He extened his hand down to me and told me to hop on. I climbed into his hand, and he held me close to his spark. As we walked towards Optimus Prime's office he looked down at me smiled and said, "Thanks Leah, for everything."

Reviews welcome, please no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own Transformers

Chapter 6-Unexpected

Sunday Afternoon

Sides and I headed down the hallway towards Optimus Prime's office. As we stood in front of the door Sides looked at me smiled and said, "Are you ready to see Optimus?"

I smiled and looked up at his bright blue optics and said, "Yes Sides, I am ready to talk to him."

Sides then knocked on the door and upon hearing "Enter" we both walked in. Optimus looked up from the paperwork he was currently working on and asked, "What can I do for you two?"

Sides looked at me and smiled when he started to tell Optimus how we patched things up and that there wasn't going to be any need to worry about any more disagreements.

Optimus looked at us and said, "I'm glad that you both worked out your differences. I need to tell you Sides that Leah will be returning to school tomorrow. Because she is the host of the all spark you will need to stay with her and keep her safe. Her parents and brothers do not know of our existence. They only need to know that we are involved with the military and work closely with Major Lennox and his team. We can show ourselves only in our holoforms. We will not reveal anything to them unless there is a decepticon attack." Sides nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Optimus, how will I explain to my parents about having Sides around? I don't want them asking to many questions unless they need to know."

Optimus looked at me thoughtfully and said, "Leah your government has a lot of unexplained spending habits and having Sides with you will be considered one of them. I've already spoke with Secretary of Defense Keller and he agrees this is the best possible solution. I have heard that we have a new liaison between us and the military. His name is Galloway. He does not know about you Leah, and we intend to keep him in the dark as much as possible. We will keep you protected as much as possible. I've dealt with him once before, he is quite a difficult human to get along with."

I looked at Optimus and said, "I will not tell anyone anything that they don't need to know. I want to keep my family safe, and if keeping them in the dark is the best answer then so be it. As for the new liaison, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I felt one of Sides fingers run up and down my back trying to comfort me. Sides looked at Optimus and then he looked at me and said, "Leah I will make sure nothing will happen to you. With my entire spark I will protect you." I looked up and smiled admiration clearly showing in my eyes.

Optimus cleared his throat and said, "Sideswipe please take Leah to see Ratchet. I know he wants to examine her before she leaves the base." Sideswipe looked at Optimus and replied, "I understand sir, and she is in good hands."

Optimus looked at both of us and said, "I'm glad you both are getting along so well. Sideswipes please take care of Leah. She is the future of our race."

Sideswipe looked at Optimus and said, "I will sir, she will be well taken care of and protected."

With that and my promise to Optimus that I would be careful, we left for the medbay.

Sideswipe and I talked the whole way to the medbay. We were laughing about some of the pranks that he and Sunstreaker had pulled on Ratchet and some of the other autobots. He also told me about Wheeljack and his exploding inventions. We were laughing as we walked into the medbay.

Ratchet looked at us, an optic raised at our laughing. "Sides, Leah it looks like you two are getting along well."

We both replied at the same time, "Yep, we are!" Ratchet had an amused expression on his face when he said, "Very well then, Leah I would like to examine you before you go home today." As he put me on the medical berth to run scans on me, my uncle Will came in with an autobot I never met before.

"Leah, this is Wheeljack. He wanted to say hi and introduce himself to you. He also has something for you."

I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Wheeljack." Wheeljack looked at me and replied, "It is nice to meet you as well Leah."

Wheeljack opened up his metallic hand and said, "I have an upgraded cell phone for you. It has all of our comm. link numbers on it, as well as a tracking device. It also can do everything a regular cell phone can do. It is very durable, and won't break easily. If for some reason you lose it or it gets stolen, please let me know immediately. We have some applications that do not need to get out to civilians. I also have a laptop for you, so that you can keep all of your schoolwork in order. We feel that you need the best for your education."

I looked hesitantly at Sides and Will before nodding and thanking Wheeljack. "Thanks Wheeljack, I really appreciate it! I've never had my own cell phone or laptop before. I promise that I will be really careful and not loose either of them."

Wheeljack seemed pleased as Will looked at me and said, "Leah you are going home today. Your parents and brothers are really worried about you, and might smother you a little when you get home. They will also undoubtedly have questions about your new ride. If they get too much to handle, tell them to call me."

I smiled at Will and said, "Yeah, they might have some questions. Although I will keep the answers as vague as I can. I don't want them to be involved if they don't have to be."

I looked up to Ratchet as he said, "Leah you are healing nicely. I see no reason why you can't go home. If for any reason you start to feel differently please contact me immediately. Sideswipe, you know what to look out for."

I took Ratchets finger and said, "Don't worry doc I'll be sure and be careful!" With that Sides picked me up from the berth and put me down on the ground next to my uncle. Will gave me a hug and said, "Kid, I'm glad you're doing okay. If you need anything at all please call, although I think that Sides will help you with anything you might need." Sides smiled at that comment.

As we walked out from the hangar we were met by Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack. Sides transformed and activated his holoform. He came up to me and put his arm around me walking me over to the passenger side of his vehicle form. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. The autobots and Will looked at both of us, smiles and smirks showing on their faces at Sideswipes action. I decided to play dumb for now and smiled and waved back as we peeled out heading towards my home.

Sides looked over to me and said, "Leah you look nervous. I replied, "Yep, I am, I don't like lying to my parents and brothers but I know that I have to in order to keep them safe." Sides pulled over on the side of the road grabbed my hand and said, "Leah, no matter what happens I will always be there for you. I am your guardian, and will give my spark to see you safe."

I looked at Sides and a smile coming across my face when I said, "Sides I'm glad that you are here with me. "

Gazing into each other's eyes, we came closer together until our lips touched. Sparks of electricity could be felt flowing between us.

"Leah, I have a confession……I think I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, I do not own Transformers

Chapter 7-Welcome Home

Leah's Home Early Evening

"Where is she? She should be home by now! Is she okay?" mom asked as she paced in the living room.

Ken looked at Tela and said, "Hon, if it makes you feel better we can call Will and find out when she should be arriving. Who knows, maybe she got stuck in traffic it is Friday after all."

Tela looked at Ken and said, "I would feel better if you would call Will and ask him when Leah left. I worry about her after her accident and all."

Ken sighed in defeat and walked over to the telephone and dialed Wills home number.

*RING RING*

-Hello?

-Will its Ken. Sorry to bother you but could you tell me when Leah will be getting home?

-Well, I know that she left a few minutes before I did. Maybe she got stuck in traffic or stopped and got something to eat. I would give her an hour. If you haven't heard from her by then call me back. In the meantime, I will call the base and have them track the vehicle she is in.

-Thanks Will, I will let Tela and the boys know. Have a good night!

-Your welcome Ken. Please tell Tela to relax, I'll let you know if I hear anything.

With the conversation ended, Will let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Ironhide's holoform walked over to Will and asked him what was wrong.

"Ironhide, can you find out where Sideswipe and Leah are? She isn't home yet, and Tela is getting worried."

Ironhide looked at Will and said, "I sent an internal comm. to him and he said that they stopped to talk before going back to her parents. They are on their way back to her house now."

With a relieved look on Wills face he said, "Thanks Hide, I'm going to call Ken and let him know that she is on her way home. At least it will help calm Tela a little bit. "

Leah's POV

"Sides, I am extremely flattered that you said that you love me. I really like you, but I'm not in love with you yet. Give me time; I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I'm the all spark and it's a lot to adjust to."

Sides holoform gave Leah the sad puppy dog eyes as he grabbed her hand and replied, "Leah, it was selfish of me to tell you this so soon and think that you might feel the same way as I do now. Please know that I care deeply for you."

As I tried to speak Sides shushed me, "Leah, I'm not finished. I want to be your friend first and foremost. When you are ready I will be waiting for you."

Leaning into sides arms, I welcomed his embrace. "Thanks Sides, this means a lot to me. When the time comes, I will let you know."

Sides looked at me with his piercing blue optics and said, "Leah I'll be waiting for you. Now let's get you home before Ironhide decides to show up and hurt my paint job."

With a lighter mood between both of us, we took off towards home. I sat in the driver's seat figuring it would be easier not to explain why Sides was there. My family still held a grudge with Sides because of how he treated us. It was now my job to convince my parents that everything was ok between both of us now. Yeah right, this is going to be easier said than done.

As we got near my house, Sides activated his holoform in the passenger seat. He looked at me and asked, "Are you ready? If you need anything I will be right outside. I have your cell phone frequency programmed in and can text or call you."

"Thanks Sides, I really appreciate it. I think that I will be dodging a lot of questions. I think that should be the only thing that I will probably need to worry about besides my parents going into over protective mode. I might need an escape if that happens."

Smiling Sides nodded and squeezed my hand saying, "I'm not going anywhere, that's a promise." Sides phased out of his holoform just as I pulled up the driveway.

Pulling into the driveway I took a deep breath and prepared myself for an onslaught of questions that I knew was coming my way. Hopefully I could keep them in the dark long enough to keep them safe. I knew that Sides, Will and the autobots would be there if I needed them and I took comfort in that fact.

"Leah is that you? Where in the world were you? You know that you had us worried sick young lady. You should have called, you are in a delicate condition and don't need any more stress."

My mom could have rattled off enough questions to last into the next day. Taking a breath and putting a hand on Sides roof for comfort I said, "Mom I was on my way home and got stuck in traffic so I pulled over to stretch my legs. I'm sorry I didn't call; I wasn't really thinking that far ahead. Besides you don't like it when I talk on my cell phone while driving."

Dad walked over and put a comforting arm around my mom telling me he was just glad I was safe and home.

Just then Andrew and Joey came barreling out of the house. Andrew practically stopped in his tracks when he saw my car. Joey didn't see him stop and ran right into Andrew's back. They both fell to the ground. We all started cracking up about the whole incident. Talk about a great ice breaker! I knew Sides saw it all and had no doubt recorded it to his memory banks to show the other autobots later.

"Man that is one sweet ride Leah! Where did you get it?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I got the car as a gift from the military. Uncle Will told me that they used the car once for a recon mission but they didn't need it anymore. Uncle Will asked me if I wanted a car since my car was totaled so who am I to turn down a sweet ride like this?"

As Andrew walked around the car admiring and drooling he saw something that caught his eye. "Hey Leah, what's symbol mean?" He was pointing to a face on one of the rims of the car.

"Oh, that's something that the military has to keep track of their vehicles." Andrew looked at me like I was hiding something but decided not to ask anything else about it. Thank goodness, I don't think that I could have lied to him again without giving something away.

Acting out a yawn, I told my parents that I was getting tired and wanted to turn in early since I was still recovering from my injuries. I was hoping that I could get them all to come inside and hopefully get them away from Sideswipe and anymore questions that they might throw at me. Thankfully Will told me he would come over after school tomorrow with Ironhide and Optimus to see how things were going and help with questions. Hopefully tomorrow afternoon would come sooner rather than later.

As we walked into the house, my family told me that they understood that I wanted to rest. Andrew and Joey told me good night as they both decided that they were going to challenge each other in video games.

"Leah do you need anything?" Dad asked.

"Nah, I think I just want to rest. I'm still really sore and I want to get some rest before the torture begins tomorrow." Dad and mom both gave me hugs and told me goodnight and sweet dreams.

As I was setting my alarm, my phone chimed with a new text message from Sides.

Sides-Are you ok? Do you need anything?

Me- I don't lying to my family but I know I have to. I'm also about school tomorrow. I don't want to have any problems tomorrow at school.

Sides-Leah try and relax. I know that lying to your family isn't something you like to do, but it has to be done to protect them. Maybe Optimus will tell them about us. As for school, you will be fine, I promise.

Leah-Thanks Sides, can you activate your holoform in my room?

No sooner that I sent it, Sides was standing in my bedroom. Sides looked at me and quietly said, "What's up Leah?"

I looked at him and said, "I wanted to see you and tell you thanks again for everything." With my cheeks turning red I also said, "I want to ask you for a hug."

Sides walked up to me, wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Your welcome sweetheart."

As we stood there embracing in my room I felt a sense of contentment and peace. I have never felt that with any other guy that I was dating. Maybe I was falling in love?

As I started yawning, Sides chucked and told me to get some recharge. He led me over to my bed, tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sides told me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me and he would be waiting to take me to school in the morning.

Smiling I looked up at Sides and told him goodnight. He smiled back and said goodnight as his holoform disappeared.

Feeling safe and content, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*Please review, it keeps me motivated to continue on with the story.


	8. Chapter 8

*I only own my OC, Transformers does not belong to me.

Chapter 8-First Day of School

5:30am Monday Morning

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* my alarm clock was blaring in my ear on my nightstand. Grogily and somewhat grouchily I hit the snooze button hoping that I could go back to sleep. No such luck, because as soon as I turned in my bed a text message appeared on my phone from Sides.

Sides-Leah it's time to get up sleepy head!

Leah-I wanna sleep longer, I can sleep for another half hour without being late.

Sides-I will come in there and get you up if you don't get up right now!

Leah-Fine, I'm up.

Sides-We are leaving in an hour. You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?

Leah-No, I don't. Sorry for being a grouch, I'm not a morning person.

Sides-Your forgiven, now go get ready.

Looking outside it looked wonderful. The sky was a bright blue with some fluffy clouds in the sky. The thermometer I had in my room to gauge the outdoor temperature told me that it was already 68 degrees outside. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of grey cargo shorts and an orange top that had butterfly designs on it. I decided that the school might be hot, so I went with a pair of black flip flops. Gathering my clothes I showered and changed.

By 6:10 I was ready to go. I had my book bag filled with various school supplies by the door when I left at 6:30. Both of my parents were up. Dad was making hot tea and mom was fussing over me as I was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Leah, do you have everything ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yes dad I do. I'm going to finish my breakfast and head out." I replied.

As I was rinsing my bowl Andrew and Joey came in to the kitchen.

"Hey sis, are you ready for your first day of senior year?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get done and graduate." I told him.

"Are you ready for your sophomore year guys?"

Joey replied with a grin on his face, "Yeah we are, I bet it's going to be a great year!"

That's great to hear Joey, Andrew I know that you will have a great year as well!

Smiling Andrew looked at me and said, "Leah it's your senior year. Have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mom looked at me worriedly and asked if I was going to be okay today. I told her I would be and that I was feeling better than I had been a few days ago. I told her that if I would have any problems I would call her. I reassured her and told her I would be okay.

After giving my parents and brothers a hug, I headed to the door. Andrew and Joey told me they would see me at lunch in the cafeteria.

Heading outside I took a deep breath and enjoyed the sunshine before heading over to Sides.

"It certainly took you long enough Leah!" Sides jokingly said as I got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah it's really tough being a woman. We take a long time to get ready." I joked back.

As we pulled out of the driveway Sides activated his holoform and asked me if I was ready for the day. I told him I was and that I was honestly nervous about school. I told him that I had trouble with some bullies in the past and I was hoping that because it was our senior year that they would grow up. Sides took my hand and told me that he would be right outside if I needed anything. He also told me that he would keep an optic on me throughout the day. I thanked Sides and told him that he was the best. He put his arm around me and told me that I wasn't so bad myself.

There were a lot of students gawking at me and Sides as we pulled up to the school. We both ignored them. Sides told me that there were two people that I would probably meet today that knew about the autobots. He told me that their names were Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. He told me that their guardian was Bumblebee and that proper introductions would come after school.

Before going inside I told Sides that I might need help with homework after school. I told him that my classes consisted of Trigonometry, Anatomy and Physiology, Biology 2, Chemistry 2, English, World History, Spanish 2, and gym. I told him that it is going to be a very tough year for me and that I would welcome any help he could give.

Giving me a cute smile, Sides told me that he would be more than happy to help with my homework. Looking at the time I told Sides that I would see him after class. Before I could get out Sides gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told me good luck.

Walking towards the high school, I noticed a yellow camero with black racing stripes pull into the parking lot with two occupants inside. As I waited for them by the steps to the high school I noticed my cousing Annabelle coming up next to me. I waived over to Ironhide's holoform. He smiled and waved back.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling? You look good for everything that has happened to you." Annabelle said.

"Thanks, I'm feeling better. Ironhide seemed to be in a good mood today."

Giggling Annabelle replied, "Yeah he is. We talked a lot on the way to school and he told me that he really likes me."

"What does your dad say? More importantly does Optimus know?"

"My dad knows, and I'm pretty sure Optimus knows as well."

Of course she had to ask about me and Sides. I told her that I really liked him but we were friends for now. Smiling she told me she understood.

As we were turning to walk up the steps we heard a male and female voice call out Annabelle's name.

"Hey Belle, wait up!" Sam said as he and Mikaela ran up to us.

"Sam, Mikaela I would like to introduce you to Leah. Leah is my cousin and she knows about our friends."

I looked at them and said, "We shouldn't talk about this here. Why don't we meet up after school at my place? My parents won't be home until after 5pm. My brothers will be home, but they will be busy doing schoolwork and then playing video games afterward so they won't be paying attention." I looked at Annabelle and said, "I know that your dad, Ironhide, and Optimus will be stopping by tonight after dinner and speaking with my parents. I think that you two should be there as well." We talked a little bit more before we split up to our homeroom classes. The school day officially began.

As the day went on, I was given lots of homework and reading assignments by my teachers. Thankfully it was now lunch time, and I was given some time to relax. I saw Sam, Mikaela, and Annabelle sitting on a table in the lunchroom. I headed over to sit with them when my phone buzzed with a text message from Sides. As I read it I smiled. He told me that my day was halfway over and that he was proud of me. I texted him back telling him thanks and that I couldn't wait to see him after school.

Sam, Mikaela, and Annabelle smiled when I sat down at the table. We talked about our day and how much homework we all had. I spotted Andrew and Joey and excused myself so that I could talk to them. They told me about their day so far and was excited to see how the rest of their day was going to go.

With the last class out of the day finished and a smile on my face I headed towards Sides. He walked up next to me and said, "Hey beautiful! How was your day?" I told him all about my day and all of the fun homework that I had to do. He offered to help with the homework that I had. Sides also told me that Optimus, Will, and Ironhide would be stopping by after we ate dinner.

I told him that I looked forward to seeing everyone again. As we pulled out of the school parking lot I realized that we were being followed home by a Saleen S281E police car.

"Umm, Sides are you speeding?" I asked.

"Oh slag, it's Barricade!"


	9. Chapter 9

*I only own my OC, Transformers does not belong to me.

Sorry about not updating sooner, I got writers block. But the plot bunny has graced me again, so on with the story!

Chapter 9-Feelings

4:00pm

"Leah hold on, we're going to try and lure Barricade away from other people and away from civilization in case he tries to attack. Whatever I tell you to do, do it no questions asked."

I looked at Sides and said, "Sides I will, I promise. Please be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."

4:30pm

Barricaded decided he just had to ruin our bonding moment by shooting lasers and rockets towards us. Sideswipe swerved to miss the incoming barrage of laser and rocket fire. He frantically put in a distress call to the Autobots. "Sideswipe to any available Autobot, Leah and I are being attacked by Barricade. My tracking beacon is active, and Leah has been told to hide in the woods and not come out until someone gets her. Sideswipe out."

"Leah get out now and run for the forest. Stay there until your uncle or one of the Autobots is there to get you. You are very important to me and the other Autobots, and I don't want to see you get hurt. Now go." I looked at Sideswipe, tears starting to run down my cheeks as I got out of his alt mode. Before I could say anything to him he yelled loudly, "Run now!"

As I watched Sideswipe drive away I whispered, "Be careful Sides, I love you." Crying I turned and ran towards the forest and away from the sounds of clashing metal and gunfire that shook the ground. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I came across a little cave that I could hide in until help came….whenever that was. I was so frightened and scared for Sides that I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My cheeks were tear stained, and I was filthy from head to toe from hiding in the cave. It seemed like time lasted forever. I wanted to venture from my hiding spot but I promised Sideswipe I wouldn't go anywhere so I stayed where I was. I was getting tired, so I leaned back on a not so comfortable rock and fell asleep.

Parents House 4:00pm

"Andrew, Joey have you seen Leah?" Mom asked. "I know she should have been home from school by now and I'm getting worried. Uncle Will and some of the soldiers he is working with will be coming by and Leah needs to be here. I'm going to call her cell phone and see where she is." Before Andrew and Joey could reply she picked up the phone and dialed Leah's number. They stood patiently by their mother's side as they waited for Leah to pick up the phone.

*RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING…."

"Boys she's not answering her phone, this isn't like her. " Andrew looked at mom and said, "Maybe she forgot her cell phone at school." After Andrew said that dad came into the kitchen from the garage, looked at mom and said, "What's wrong?" After dad heard that mom couldn't get a hold of Leah he agreed that Andrew might be right, but it wasn't like Leah to forget her phone. He decided that he was going to call over to Will and Sarah's to see if she was over there since she liked hanging out with Annabelle. Before he could do that a black GMC Topkick, a red and blue flamed Peterbuilt semi, and a yellow rescue Hummer came up the drive. Optimus, Will, Ironhide and Rachet got out of their alt modes and headed up to the door.

4:15pm

Dad went to the door, and opened it for Will and the others. Dad looked at Will and said, "Will is Leah with Annabelle? She isn't answering her phone and she should have been home an hour ago. Tela is frantic with worry and I don't know what to tell her. Just then all of the Autobots in Wills Company stiffened as this message came across their internal comm system, "Sideswipe to any available Autobot, Leah and I am being attacked by Barricade. My tracking beacon is active, and Leah has been told to hide in the woods and not come out until someone gets her. Sideswipe out." Optimus asked Will to step outside for a moment. Will then was told what was happening with Leah and Sideswipe. Optimus tried to contact Sideswipe but got no answer. A grave look came across the mighty Autobot leader. He looked at Will and said, "We need to get to Leah and Sideswipe as soon as possible. We can track Sideswipes beacon easily enough, but finding Leah might be a little harder." Optimus and Will came back in and said, "My name is Optimus, and I work in a special operations part of the military. We just got word that Leah and one of the soldiers under my command went missing after being attacked by our enemies. We will do everything in our power to find Sideswipe and Leah. " Will gave a sympathetic look to his sister Tela, brother in law Ken, and his two nephews he said, "We will find her and bring her back here. I'll call you when I know something." The Autobots and Will gave them all a sympathetic look as they went through the door. The last thing that they heard was everyone crying and praying that Leah was okay.

*Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please review, the more reviews the faster I'll post another chapter! Please no flames.


End file.
